Love Notes
by DaniWilder
Summary: Rodney McKay has a secret admirer and turns to an unlikely source for help. Pure McKeller fluff.
1. First Note

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**Spoilers to Trio**

**A/N: This was inspired by my friend _hifield_'s story _Reading Between the Lines_. Don't look for it in McKeller because it's not her ship. Yes-I read the _other_ ship from time to time and because of it I got this inspiration. It is 100% pure fluff, it will rot your teeth and destroy your blood sugar so be warned!**

**Thanks BetherdyBabe for your beta.  


* * *

**

_My Hero,_

_I always knew you had the strength to save the day, physically, not just intellectually. _

_Looks like you pulled it off marvelously. Can't wait until your hands are better and can hold mine._

_ Hopeless For You _

* * *

Rodney McKay saw Jennifer Keller seated alone on the balcony reading a book so he made his way over with his breakfast tray. Stopping in the doorway to the balcony, he noted how awkwardly she held the hardcover book with her bandaged hands. Her lunch had obviously been forgotten, as the plate was full of uneaten fries. The physicist knew enough about the physician to know that she loved French fries almost as much as him.

Since the young woman arrived on Atlantis Rodney noticed her whenever they were in a room together. He had started a relationship with Katie Brown and, therefore, felt terrible ogling the blond American every chance he got. Now that his relationship with Katie was over, he felt less guilty staring at her. Of course nothing was ever easy for Rodney so Jennifer looked up as his eyes drifted from her golden hair, over her bared shoulders to the deep V-in her neckline.

"Hey," Jennifer shouted. "Didn't Sam tell you to not even think about it?"

"Think about what?" he asked as he pulled himself out of his fantasy. He was so close to seeing her clad only in a bra back in that mining facility that it weighed on his mind a lot lately. If he was honest, he replayed every word she said to him nightly. That was until the note yesterday.

"Never mind," she laughed. "Take a seat. I'm enjoying my last day of freedom. How about you?"

"Are you telling me that you actually took the time off?" Rodney asked, truly surprised with the work-a-holic CMO. The physicist sat across from his constant meal companion of the last week since their incident in the Genii mine.

"Did a lot of reading and catching up on research notes. I can still type if I take lots of pain meds," Jennifer said with a smile. "Not sure it will make much sense though. What have you been doing, Schwarzenegger?"

Rodney chuckled. The ease with which he and Jennifer fell into a teasing, bantering relationship surprised him. Never before had he been around a woman that he immediately felt a connection with. "Same kind of stuff. At least Sheppard can't make me spar with Conan for a while."

"Hey, he's a good instructor," Jennifer said as she reached across the table to grab some of Rodney's fries.

"Hey, you've got your own," he said, reaching for her hand.

"But yours are hot," she laughed, shoving the fries in her mouth before Rodney's hand got to hers.

"Because you were buried in that book." He nodded toward the book and turned his tray so the fries were close to his body.

"The week off gave me time to reread my favorite books," she said with a slight blush.

"Which are?"

"Harry Potter."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rodney groaned.

"Hey, I could've said Twilight," Jennifer countered, a pink stain on her cheeks. "Misfit kids having adventures. A genius girl who finds her true love among her best friends. Good versus evil. A heroic boy, who rises above his station to save the world. I love that stuff."

"Fine, I'll read them. After I save the world, but before I save the universe. Okay?" Rodney asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jennifer laughed and he had to join in. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and he couldn't look away.

"It's a deal and I'd shake on it, but I don't want to hurt your hands," she said.

"We'll have to seal it another way then," Rodney said as he took a bite of his lunch.

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "I said something, didn't I?"

"You have no idea what you said so forget it," Jennifer replied with an impish grin that made her whole face shine.

The note in Rodney's jacket came back to his mind when he realized how clueless he could be about women. _Perhaps Jennifer might know what to do about the admirer. Or how to find out who she is?_ "Jennifer, could you help me with something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"I found this note and I'm not sure if it's a joke or not." He pulled it awkwardly out of his pocket and ended up dropping it on the floor. "Sorry."

"I'll get it," Jennifer swooped down to get it as he leaned over. The expected smacking together of foreheads occurred, leaving them both groaning and clutching bandaged hands to their heads. "Sorry."

"Great," Rodney whined. "Now I've gotta worry about a concussion."

"Stop your whining. Your head is ten times harder than mine," Jennifer lamented. "Where did this come from?" she asked as she opened it.

"It was in my pants," he said.

"Some woman stuck a note in your pants and you don't remember?" she asked, her smoky brown eyes widening as she looked at him. Laughter played at the edge of her voice and her lips curled slightly at the corners.

"I got my stuff from laundry last night," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I think I'd remember some woman's hands down…"

Jennifer began laughing in hysterics and he stopped speaking, as he turned bright red. "You're too funny. It's a good thing we don't work too closely together or I'd never get anything done."

"My department doesn't find me humorous. And my team laughs at me, not with me," he confessed.

Jennifer grew serious. "I'm sure if you stopped yelling at everyone, they'd see how funny you really are."

Her hand moved across the table to rest on his for a moment. Due to all the bandages, only her fingertips brushed his thumb before retreating. Rodney followed her hand with his eyes, wishing he could move it back with his mind. "Uh, sure."

"It's obvious word of your heroic rescue of me and Sam spread to many folks on the base," Jennifer said after looking at the note. "I'm a little annoyed she called you _her_ hero. I mean you saved my life. I should have dibs on calling you _my hero_ don't you think?"

Rodney was busy watching her again and not paying attention to her words. "Huh? Oh, hero. Yes, my heroic act seems to be well known. At least _your_ Marines know about it. Almost got knocked off my feet by some of them slapping me on the back."

"Maybe it's a female Marine," Jennifer gasped as she leaned forward.

"I highly doubt a Marine would stick a note in my laundry," Rodney said, but his mind began racing. There were a lot of well-conditioned, hot-bodied women in the military around the base. "Only Cadman would do something like that as a joke and she's been gone for over a year. Thank God."

"Never met her but I heard plenty of stories from Marie and Amanda," Jennifer confided. "It was kind of rotten to take over your body like that."

"Yes it was. Was Heightmeyer's idea…" Rodney stopped speaking. Kate's death was still fresh in everyone's mind.

"I read the report," Jennifer said. Standing up and stretching, she said, "I need more tea. Do you want more coffee?"

"No, I'm good. Gonna catch up with Radek this morning," he said, getting up as well. The sight of Jennifer's shirt stretching across her breasts made his eyes wander down again.

"Rodney, if you keep checking me out like that, I'll make you buy me that keg," she said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Wha… Oh, sorry, I… No, I wasn't checking you out," he stammered. "I was…"

"Or I'll have my Marines tear out your eyes," she laughed as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you for dinner, later?"

"S-sure," he said, surprised that she touched him again. "And I'm kind of confused from your head butt."

"Sure you are," she laughed, squeezing his shoulder as she left.

Rodney let out a sigh. Who the hell did stick the note in his pants? _Probably Sheppard. He's got nothing to do but tease me about being trapped with Sam and Jennifer._ A smile played over Rodney's lips as he thought of the two beautiful women. _That's it. Kirk's jealous._

A smiling, happy Rodney McKay exited the mess hall. He didn't make Jennifer run away from him and had revenge to plot against Sheppard.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, had to have another fluffy on one. Seriously, blame the Deller crowd though.**


	2. Second Note

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks to Betherdy Babe for beta**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and interest in my latest drabble.

* * *

**

_My Handsome Genius,_

_Knowing you are on Atlantis calms me like nothing else. _

_Any fear I had is gone because you won't let us down. _

_The ways you've saved me are too numerous to count, but know that each endears you more to me._

_Falling for You_

* * *

Five days later Rodney found the note in his Tac vest as he prepared for his first off world mission since the Genii mine incident. It was a visit to a new trading partner with Jennifer accompanying them as well as Lorne and plenty of Marines. Bad luck seemed to follow his friend off world so they held nothing back when she left Atlantis.

The idea that Jennifer Keller was his _friend_ made him very happy. Having just screwed up with Katie Brown, he had no interest in a relationship for a long time. This friendship with Jennifer gave him a gorgeous face to look at and an intelligent, funny person to be around who didn't harass him like Sheppard and the others. It was a totally new concept for him, but he was certain he didn't want it to end any time soon.

Reading the note while hunched over was a dead giveaway that he had something to hide, but Rodney didn't realize until he heard a teasing voice behind him.

"Whatcha got, McKay?" Lorne asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Rodney leaped to his feet and turned to Atlantis' 2IC of the military.

"I asked what you were looking at," he said. "Love letter?"

Laughter and chuckling filled the room.

"N-no. Just a note about…"

"When to take his medicine." Jennifer's voice was always nice, but at that moment Rodney thought it sounded angelic. "I stuck the note in his pocket so he'd stop bugging me about it." The physician secretly winked at him as she came between him and Lorne.

Rodney looked at her, clad in black from head to toe, and almost moaned. The jacket and pants outlined her perfect figure, filling Rodney's head with a new emotion as he noticed the appreciative glances she was getting from Sheppard and Lorne while she was reaching to grab a large backpack. Turning away from Lorne and the others, he stepped behind Jennifer to block her from their eyes and grabbed the bag for her.

"Thank you, Rodney," she said and dropped her voice when she asked, "Did your _Marine_ give you another note?" Jennifer set the backpack down and began transferring items from her two smaller packs.

"No. I mean I don't think…"

Jennifer took the note from his hand as Sheppard called for the soldiers' attention for the pre-mission pep talk. "Let's see."

Their hands brushed as Jennifer took the note and Rodney felt other feelings stirring._ No! You're not going to think about anything but friendship with Jennifer. Just concentrate on this mystery woman. She's chasing you, so you can have some fun once you meet her. _Feeling confident that he squashed his interest in Jennifer as more than a friend, he waited for her assessment.

A smile formed on Jennifer's face as she glanced briefly around the room and over Rodney's shoulder. "I think I know who it might be."

"Who?" Rodney asked quietly, leaning toward Jen conspiratorially.

Her impish grin was back and she stepped even closer. "Who knows which Tac vest you always use?"

"I have no idea. I don't use the same one, I…" he started sputtering.

"I refill them all the time and you always take the first one on the rack in the back and return it to the same spot," she said, cutting him off.

"How do you know it's mine?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

"I said, I _refill_ the medical supplies and that one is always _empty_," she cut him off again and stabbing him in the chest with her finger to emphasize her point.

"Oh," Rodney said sheepishly. "So who is it?"

"Rodney, you've gotta get better at observation," she scolded.

"Considering I just got here," Rodney stated, "I'd say it's pretty hard to _observe_ what happened when I wasn't here."

"Want some cheese with that whine?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Like I never heard that before," Rodney muttered, shaking his head. "And you've never heard that you look like you just graduated high school."

Jennifer smacked him hard across the midsection with her forearm. "Hey, that hurt."

"Are you two geniuses joining us?" Sheppard barked from across the room after hearing Rodney's cry. "Or do I have to go over there?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll take our own jumper and catch up with you if we need to," Rodney growled as he rubbed his stomach, shot Jennifer a glare and turned around.

"Sounds like a great idea," Jennifer whispered softly next to his ear.

A stunned Rodney McKay stared at her. _What's going on? Is Jennifer flirting with me? No, she's teasing me. _

"Is everything okay, Rodney?" Teyla asked as she pulled a vest from the rack. Even though she was extremely pregnant, she was accompanying them as a representative of Atlantis and her people.

"Yes. Everything's fine," Rodney said, noting that Teyla took the next Tac vest from the rack he selected his from. Staring at his teammate for a moment, her brown eyes met his.

"Are you sure you are all right? Did you recover from your heroics with Colonel Carter and Doctor Keller?" she asked with a bright smile.

_Uh-oh._ Rodney's eyes widened. _Doesn't pregnancy make a woman lose her mind a bit?_

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Of course this won't be easy for him.**


	3. Third Note

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. Betherdy Babe did a brief beta on this, but any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**

_Blue Eyes,_

_Your cerulean eyes brighten my day and fill my nights. _

_My soul gazes into their depths hoping to find its mate._

_Dreaming of You_

* * *

Rodney returned from the away mission exhausted and confused. Listening to Jennifer's advice and paying close attention all day, he noted that Sergeant Dusty Mehra was seriously drooling over Master Gunnery Sergeant Richards. The young Marine practically licked her lips when he flexed his pinky. _Definitely not her._

Teyla was harder to read because the hormones of pregnancy made his teammate moody. She went from smiling at him to snapping his head off in the same sentence. The Athosian hadn't seen many acts of physical bravery by Rodney over the years so saving Jennifer _could_ have impressed her. His interest in her pregnancy and providing the baby with his thoughts for her to listen to _might_ be construed as interested in her. _But no, it can't be Teyla._

"Rodney?" Jennifer's voice came over his earwig.

"Hey, aren't you tired?" Rodney asked.

"Exhausted, but starving. Unlike you I don't love MREs," she laughed.

"Are you asking me to dinner?" Rodney asked. Having Jennifer with his team gave him a respite from the harassment he was bound to get after having been out of commission for a week.

"I wish," she said. "No, I need you in the infirmary. You snuck out without giving us a blood sample."

"Damn. I thought you might be joining the Rodney McKay fan club too." Silence came over the earwig and Rodney closed his eyes, groaning. "Did I say something stupid, _again_?"

"No, Rodney," Jennifer said. "And I don't need to join your fan club since I've always been a member."

"_R-i-ght_," Rodney laughed, drawing out the word. "Since I insulted you when we first met."

"See you in a few."

* * *

Several more days passed before another note arrived. Rodney was waiting to be released from the infirmary after injuring his foot in the lab and got his tablet from its custom pack, causing a piece of paper to fall out.

"Uh-oh," Jennifer said, scooping it off the floor before he could get it. "How'd it get there? Someone in your lab perhaps?"

"Hand it over," Rodney said.

"Maybe I'll just scan it and post it on the intranet," she said as she brought the envelope to her nose. "No perfume. She must know you have a sensitive nose."

Rodney glared at her, or made an attempt at glaring because she was so cute with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Holding out his hand impatiently, he waited for her to give him the letter.

With a shaky hand he opened it and then almost dropped it again. _Sam? Of course!_

"So," Jennifer said, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Who do you think it is now? One of your staff?"

"No, but I do know who it is," Rodney said quietly.

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

"Sam."

"As in Colonel Carter?" Jennifer asked as her tawny eyes widened after his affirmative nod. "Why do you think that?"

"Blue eyes." Rodney handed the note back to Jennifer.

"Sam has blue eyes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms.

"It's a nickname I used for her," he confessed. Somehow he never thought he'd have so little reaction to Sam finally showing interest in him. "Before she became my boss."

"Oh," Jennifer said, glancing around the room.

"How do you think I should confront her?" Rodney asked. He looked hopefully at Jennifer only to find her looking past him. "Just barge in her office? In her quarters?"

"I-I don't know, Rodney," Jennifer replied.

"Yes you do. You do know something," he said, jumping off the bed.

"What're you talking about?" she said, shaking her head and taking a step back from him.

"You have the classic _I'm-hiding-something_ look," he said with a smug smile. "You won't make eye contact, you're defensive and you're fidgeting. Not bad with the observational skills now am I?"

"I'm not fidgeting and I remembered something I need to do," she said with a pink stain creeping over her cheeks.

"It is Sam," he said, proud that he figured it out. His eyes widened as he continued, "And you've been helping her. She couldn't get around because of her cast. It all fits: the Tac vest that you said _you_ refilled, my computer pack in the infirmary just now. But how'd you get into the laundry?"

"Rodney…" Jennifer started, but then shook her head. "I'm not passing notes to you from Colonel Carter."

"I guess it was just a matter of time before she came around," Rodney said with a bigger grin, ignoring Jennifer's words. _Working closely with me, she finally realized I'm perfect for her._

"You want it to be Sam, don't you?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Sure. I mean I… Well, I…" Rodney was speechless. As he looked at the suddenly subdued Jennifer Keller in front of him he realized the competition with Samantha since they first met and the attraction it caused had turned into more of a sibling rivalry. Did he really _want_ Sam to be interested in him romantically? Could he think of her that way anymore?

"Rodney?" Jennifer's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Hey, you know I suck at this," Rodney said as he shook off his thoughts and hoped to get the friendly bantering with his friend back. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you that, Rodney," Jennifer said, turning slightly toward the door. "And I really do need to go. I'll get Doctor Cole to clear you."

"But _you're_ my doctor," Rodney whined as Jennifer called Amanda on her earwig.

"I've told you a dozen times, we don't have dedicated patients," Jennifer said, heading out the door. "Have a good night."

"Jennifer," Rodney called after her. His head was spinning as he realized that Jennifer's abrupt departure weighed more heavily on his mind than Samantha Carter's possible affection.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: The blue eyes reference is in McKay and Mrs Miller. I promise this isn't getting drawn out much longer. **


	4. Final Confessions

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and following this fluffy story. Thanks Betherdy Babe for beta.**

* * *

"Hi Sam," Rodney said as he entered his boss' quarters later that evening. He decided he had to tell her that they couldn't have a relationship. The feelings he once had for her had been gone a long time.

"Rodney," Sam said, hobbling to her sofa. "Have a seat."

"Right," Rodney said suddenly feeling very nervous. A sense that he didn't belong there was very strong in his mind. _Yup, the spark's gone. Better let her down gently._ "You known what, I feel better standing."

"Okay," Sam replied, furrowing her brow. "What's on your mind that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

"You know I'm not so good with subtle, so here goes." Rodney pulled the notes from his jacket and tossed them next to her on the sofa. "It's about these."

Sam picked them up, opened one and started laughing. She laughed for a long time, wiping tears from her eyes and, once she realized Rodney was looking ill, stopped. "S-sorry. Are these real? Do you have a stalker? Should we notify security?"

"You didn't write them?"

"Of course not," Sam said, wiping more tears from her eyes. "You're seriously getting love notes?"

"Yes," Rodney said, crossing his arms. "And I thought they were from you."

"Why would you think that?" Sam continued to chuckle.

"Blue eyes," he said with doubt in his voice.

"What about it?"

"I called you that before and I…"

"Rodney, the note's _addressed_ to Blue Eyes. Don't you think if I sent it and _wanted_ to refer to your old nickname, I would have signed the note that way?" Sam questioned with an incredulous look on her face.

"Uh… Well." Rodney realized it was not Samantha Carter. "You're right, but I thought it was you. I mean my powers of observation brought me straight to you."

"Powers of observation?" Carter started laughing again.

"Hey, I'm observant," Rodney whined. "I realized that whoever it is Jennifer's helping her. Since you're on crutches…"

"Jennifer?" Sam cut him off before he could rant.

"Doctor Keller," Rodney said blushing. "I wanted her advice when I got the first note since she's really good at relationships and stuff like that. And she told me to be more observant."

"Jennifer Keller, our CMO, is really good at relationships?" Sam asked, raising her brows.

"Yes. She knew right away what I did wrong with Katie. _Remember_?" Rodney said with a smile forming on his lips. He couldn't seem to think about Jennifer without smiling anymore. "Then in the bar that night, she told me how Katie was probably never right for me anyways. We didn't do much together and I sheltered Katie from my more… eccentric habits. Since I couldn't be myself fully with Katie, it never would have worked out."

"Jennifer said all that?" Sam replied. "On your date?"

"Oh no, no, no…" Rodney replied, waving his hands and shaking his head. "It wasn't a date. It was because of that bar trick thing. Remember she said we couldn't figure it out and I needed to buy her a drink? That's all. Just two friends…"

"I remember Rodney." Sam had a smile forming on her lips. "And even I heard how you and Jennifer had a beer that night."

"Yeah," Rodney's mind wandered back to that evening. "I can't tell you how many guys were shooting daggers at me. I was sitting there with the most beautiful, most desirable woman on Atlantis. Who didn't want to be in my shoes?" A grin spread over his face as his eyes glazed over remembering the ease with which he talked and her bare shoulders.

"And you think Jennifer's helping this person?"

"Well, at first I didn't. The first note, the _Hero_ one, was in my pants from the laundry. No idea how it got there. The second one, me being a genius and all, that was in my tac vest, which Jennifer said she refills all the time with medical supplies. The last note was in my computer pack in the infirmary. It all fits. She's helping this person out," Rodney said pleased with himself.

Samantha started laughing again. "Sure, McKay. I can see how you'd figure that out."

"I told you my powers of observation were good," Rodney replied smugly.

"The same powers that led you to me?" Sam needled him.

"The blue eyes thing threw me off," Rodney said. "Guess I better find Jennifer and make her tell me who it is."

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Rodney snapped. "I'm getting sick of you laughing at me. You know I just realized you're as bad as my sister."

"I happen to like your sister and take that as a compliment," Sam said. "Go find Jennifer and ask her straight out who it is and why they won't say anything outright."

"That's a great idea," Rodney said, snapping his fingers and turning to go. "Oh, I hope your leg is getting better."

"Thanks, Rodney, that's sweet of you to care about how I'm doing," Sam said with a smile. "There's hope for you yet."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rodney was outside the door of Master Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards terrified of disturbing the Marine, but desperate for help finding Jennifer. He didn't want to have Chuck search for her transponder but after he called her numerous times, stopped by the infirmary, mess hall, gym and broke into her room, she was nowhere to be found.

Rodney chose Richards because the older man watched out for Jennifer like a bodyguard and seemed to have no interest in her romantically unlike the other Marines around the base. McKay was observant enough to recognize only smiles of friendship and respect between them.

"Doctor McKay," Richards' deep voice pulled Rodney out of his thoughts.

"Sorry to bother you, Sergeant, or Gunny or… I'm sorry but I'm not good with ranks and stuff like that. Jennifer's missing… I mean Doctor Keller. Uh, I can't find her. I don't…"

"I think I know a couple of her secret hiding spots," the Marine said, cutting Rodney off. "Give me a minute."

Richards emerged a few minutes later with a black leather jacket and wearing a holster.

"Are you always armed?" Rodney had to ask.

The Master Gunny raised an eyebrow and looked at Rodney.

"Right. This place can get scary. I know when we first got here, I kept my gun…" Rodney stopped and motioned down the corridor. "Lead the way."

Rodney followed the Recon Marine down to the lower level of the South Pier, a platform with a grounding station control panel. In front of them Jennifer was seated on the deck near the railing, leaning against the wall reading a book. She had a lamp for extra light, a backpack with candy and water and sat on a folded up blanket.

The pressure that lifted off Rodney's chest when he saw her quickly returned when he noticed she was crying. "Jennifer!"

Jennifer looked up with tears running down her cheeks and suddenly shouted, "What are you doing here? And with an armed escort?" Her eyes drifted past the physicist to Richards.

"What happened?" Rodney knelt in front of her.

Jennifer lowered the book and swiped her sleeve over her eyes. "It's just the book. It always makes me cry."

"What is it?" Rodney grabbed the book and read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _on the spine. "Oh no. Please don't tell me Ginny or Hermione die."

Jennifer's eyes widened and her brows rose. "You're so busted, McKay."

"Well, I, um…" Rodney realized he was caught. As soon as Jennifer said they were her favorite books, he had to read them. Getting sucked in as so many before him, Rodney found time to read whenever there wasn't a disaster, which didn't happen often. He was in the midst of the fifth book at the moment.

"The Great Rodney McKay's reading _Harry Potter_," Jennifer giggled, looking past him.

"I'll wait by the transporter," Richards said as he nodded and left.

"Wha… Oh, sure," Rodney replied, looking back at the Marine. "Thanks for helping me find her."

"Why did you want to find me?" Jennifer asked, picking up her stuff.

"Sam said I should ask you who's behind the notes." Rodney decided to listen to his boss and ask her straight out.

"I am," she said softly.

"You?" Rodney was shocked. "Why?"

"Because," the physician paused, looked at the floor and then into his eyes, "I like you."

"You like me?" Rodney was certain he was imagining things.

"Yes, Rodney. I left the first note to cheer you up after you broke up with Katie. I never expected anything to come from it," Jennifer's voice was rising as she spoke. The young woman looked away from him and shoved her food and book into her bag roughly. "When you came and asked for my help I thought I could spend time with you if you got more notes. I didn't think you'd ever figure it out," Her brown eyes moved back to his and annoyance flashed through her beautiful features. "But then you _did_. You observed all the clues in front of you and they led you to me… only you wanted it to be Sam."

"You were playing with me?" Rodney was stunned. Barely any thoughts could form in his head as he tried to digest Jennifer making up notes and then telling him it was other woman.

"No. But after the first note I found a way to be with you, even if it was only as a friend and I didn't want it to stop," Jennifer said, standing up. "After a short time I had a bigger problem though," she paused again and her voice broke, "my crush turned into something else."

Rodney's mouth opened, but no words came out. _What?_

Jennifer obviously took his silence as a negative response and turned, walking quickly past him.

* * *

The physicist didn't move from his position kneeling on the deck. The pain in his knees was forgotten as his brain rushed to catch up with the fact that Jennifer Keller thought he was _her hero_ and was _falling for him_. _Jennifer likes me? How is that possible? _

Staring out into the dark ocean beyond the lights of Atlantis, Rodney's mind raced through all his interactions with the physician. Jennifer had always shown him understanding, support and compassion. He really couldn't remember a terrible thing happening to him since her arrival that didn't find them together.

"Doctor McKay?"

Rodney jumped and looked around before he realized Richards was calling him over his earwig.

"Yes, Sergeant," Rodney began. "I mean…"

"I really hope you're going after her," his deep voice advised.

"What? Oh, of course. Where'd she go?" Rodney leaped to his feet and headed back toward the transporter.

"I believe she said she was turning in," Richards replied.

Rodney rushed toward the transporter and the awaiting Marine. "What are you doing here?"

"Scary place," the Marine said without any judgment in his voice as he nodded for the physicist to enter the transporter.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Rodney said to the closed door of Jennifer's room. "May I come in? Jennifer…" His voice broke as her door opened to reveal the woman he needed to speak to.

"Yes, you may come in," she said smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but at least she didn't look angry.

Rodney really had no idea what to say. _How do you talk to the perfect woman when you find out she's been chasing after you and you had no clue? _All his degrees and years of research left him unprepared.

Rodney smiled at Jennifer once the door closed. His hands clenched and unclenched several times as his eyes darted around the room. The nervousness he felt when she pressed him to have a drink with her returned. Looking into her brown eyes, he saw the spark that was there that night was missing. "So…"

"So?" Jennifer responded. The physician closed her eyes and shook her head. "Rodney, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I wish you felt the way I did. I wish you had as good of a time as me at the bar that night." Jennifer began pacing around the room suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

Rodney's mouth dropped and he continued to stare at the beautiful woman before him. She was single-handedly inflating his ego a hundred fold with each comment. Any thoughts he had of not imagining Jennifer as more than a friend disappeared the instant she said that she liked him. Now that he stood in her room and she began to rant in McKay-fashion, his feelings for her crowded everything else out of his mind.

"Do you want to know how much I hated Katie Brown? I found things to hate about one of the sweetest people on Atlantis. I know it's terrible to say, especially since you were in love with her and going to marry her," Jennifer paused and then continued as Rodney stared in disbelief. "Her laugh. It annoyed the hell out of me every time I heard it in the mess hall. And then that stupid plant. I saved your life when that crystal entity tried to kill you. I hope that's worth more than a plant?"

"Hey, that's the Rodney Villa…" His voice tapered off.

"See, you don't give a damn about plants," Jennifer shot at him with her hands on her hips. "You don't even remember the name."

Rodney couldn't help but smile.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Her angry expression of a moment ago disappeared to be replaced by a softer, but resolute expression. "When you told me you broke up with Katie in that mine, my heart leapt in my chest. I couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis to see if you might be interested in me some day."

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but she continued because words were too slow to form.

"I knew that you had to be hurting about what happened. You were going to propose to Katie and really didn't realize you broke up with her," Jennifer said, walking over to stand in front of him. "When I begged you to go to the bar with me, I thought it might cheer you up. I didn't really want to be someone you hooked up with on the rebound, but I couldn't stay away so I settled on the notes."

Rodney couldn't believe what he was hearing. This goddess he wanted from afar and, honestly had no idea how to approach, was throwing herself at him. Confessing how she wanted his attention and, perhaps, even more from a foot away. "Jennifer, I, uh, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," she said, lowering her eyes and suddenly looking vulnerable.

"But… I…" Rodney wanted to pull her into his arms and confess he felt like a jerk when he was with Katie. His mind often wandered to what the beautiful physician was doing but felt he'd never stand a chance so he stayed with the botanist. Soldiers, Ronon or any number of people who seemed like a better fit than a bitter, cranky old physicist constantly surrounded her.

"Rodney," Jennifer said harshly. Her eyes met his and they glistened. "I'm a big girl. I realize I'm not your type. I'm sorry if you feel bad. I only wanted to make you feel better. I meant it when I said Katie deserved a nice guy like you. I can only hope to find someone half the man you are some day." With that the physician crossed her arms and turned. "I'd appreciate it if you'd go. I don't really have anything else to say."

"Well I do," Rodney said, finally finding his voice.

Jennifer turned and took a deep breath. "I've heard it before and really don't want to hear it again."

"Heard what?" Rodney asked, cocking his head and raising a brow.

"The _I'm sure you'll meet someone_ speech. I've had a long history of liking guys who don't like me," she said.

"They were all idiots," Rodney said. His confidence wasn't that great, but she just laid her heart bare before him and he cared about her too much to not share his own feelings. "Jennifer, how could you think you're not my type?"

Jennifer furrowed her brow, surprised by his comments. "I'm not like Samantha Carter or Katie Brown. I'm not gorgeous and a real female super hero. You and Sam can talk about physics for days. I understand the basics, but that's all. And I'm not sweet like Katie. I tease you unmercilessly sometimes. I tell you what not to do. Tell you when you're whining too much or…"

"Jennifer," Rodney interrupted and took a step closer to her. "You're my dream."

It was Jennifer's turn to stare blankly with her mouth partially open.

"I never imagined I'd have a chance with you so I never considered it," he said, his grin widening along with her eyes. "I've lived long enough to know when to back off from an unachievable goal. Since you arrived you've been surrounded by men far more physically fit than me, better looking, if I'm to believe my sister…"

"Did you think I was that shallow?" Jennifer asked, looking hurt.

"No, no, no, no. This was all stuff before I met you," Rodney said. "When I got to know you, it was even harder to not dream about you. You're perfect."

"Rodney. You're not making sense," Jennifer said. "You were dating Katie and wanted to marry her…"

"I only wanted to marry Katie so I wasn't alone," Rodney confessed. "She was sweet but I was never able to be myself with her. She was horrified when she saw me panic during that fake quarantine. It… it wasn't very pretty."

"But if we didn't have the quarantine, you'd be engaged to Katie Brown right now," Jennifer stated. "And we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Then I guess we'll owe Atlantis for that one," Rodney smiled. The look of shock on her features only made Jennifer more beautiful in his eyes.

Jennifer looked warily at the physicist.

"Would like to see what's left in the dessert cooler in the mess hall? Maybe grab some coffee? Watch a movie?" Rodney offered. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Knowing how badly he was capable of messing things up, he decided to stop babbling about Jennifer's wealth of positive attributes. _I'll reveal those at more strategic moments._

Jennifer began to smile. It started in her creamy brown eyes and spread over her features until her face glowed. "Are you asking me on a date, Doctor McKay?"

"Yes, I am, Doctor Keller," Rodney replied, grinning like a fool. "Our first."

"Not our first," she replied, the pixie grin he adored formed on her face as she stepped so close they were almost touching.

"You practically had to drag me to the bar," Rodney said, his blood pressure increasing due to her proximity. "Do you really want to think of that as our _first_ date?"

"Absolutely," she said as her eyes drifted from his eyes over his face.

"Not very romantic. We could hardly hold the beer bottles with the bandages," Rodney smiled and swallowed because she seemed to be swaying toward him.

"This has to be our second date," she said softly.

"Why is that?" Rodney could smell her shampoo because the space between their bodies was almost nonexistent. A desire to reach out and pull her to him caused his fingers to twitch at his sides.

"Because I'm too good of a girl to kiss on the first date," she said as her hands suddenly reached out to slide along the underside of his forearms. When her hands encountered his, she lifted them up, holding them inches from her face. The physician then turned her head to press a kiss into each palm.

Rodney's eyes widened and his breathing stopped. The feel of her soft lips sliding over his roughened hands make him whimper. "Uh…"

"Thank you, once again, for saving my life," she said as a broad smile lit up her face.

His hands cradled her face as hers dropped to his waist and her skin was as silky smooth as he imagined it would be. Lowering his head, he saw her eyes close. Anticipation filled him as he closed his and finally pressed his lips to hers.

The End

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks again to Hifield for giving me the idea. I could have kept going but didn't want it to get old.**


End file.
